


50 Sentences Challenge (Sotetsu x Yoshino) Blackstar - Theater Starless-

by NaClFairy



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, One Word Prompts, Smoking, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: A little glimpse into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy relationship between Yoshino and Sotetsu.
Relationships: Sotetsu (BSTS) / Yoshino (BSTS)
Kudos: 14





	50 Sentences Challenge (Sotetsu x Yoshino) Blackstar - Theater Starless-

1\. [Motion]

The choreography wasn’t that tricky, Yoshino was just distracted by the ripple of toned muscles under sweat covered skin.

2\. [Cool]

When the summer heat and rehearsals got especially intense, there was nothing better than resting his head on Yoshino’s lap to cool off.

3\. [Young]

“We’re the same age!” Sotetsu would say to the guests every time, just to see the surprise on their face and the tint of rose on Yoshino’s.

4\. [Last]

No way was he ever going to indulge Sotetsu like that again—not after Ginsei saw them leave the shower room together covered in love bites.

5\. [Wrong]

Sotetsu bought a bottle of water and swapped it with the canned coffee without a second thought.

6\. [Gentle]

What no one knows is that Sotetsu is quite a gentle lover—so much that Yoshino sometimes whines for the performer to go harder.

7\. [One]

The first time he played Yoshino in chess, it was an easy victory followed by a teasing “I thought you played a lot?”

8\. [Thousand]

It wasn’t until later, after many, many losses, that Sotetsu realized the singer had been holding back.

9\. [King]

Being on Team K and seeing Sotetsu in that regal style had Yoshino convinced he was indeed a king.

10\. [Learn]

Every bit of making out, every quickie, every night of passion was a chance to explore each other and discover something new.

11\. [Blur]

When he tripped, Yoshino expected his face to meet the floor with a painful smack; instead he felt a muscular arm around his waist and a husky “Be careful” whispered in his ear.

12\. [Wait] 

The two days it took to get an answer to his confession were probably the longest days of Sotetsu's life.

13\. [Change]

"I think it suits you," the singer said with a smile as his finger traced a line from the black feather on the collar of the new costume down a toned muscular arm.

14\. [Command]

A forceful Yoshino was an incredibly arousing Yoshino, and Sotetsu didn’t hesitate to get on his hands and knees.

15\. [Hold]

On nights when stress from the Borderline became too much Yoshino would wake up in a panic that could only be calmed by Sotetsu's embrace.

16\. [Need]

For Yoshino's sake he'd cut back on the smoking, it wasn't like Sotetsu actually had an addiction to tobacco anyway, not like Takami.

17\. [Vision]

One, two, three, four drinks, and the last thing Sotetsu saw was two Yoshino's across the table opening another bottle of wine before his head hit the table.

18\. [Attention]

Sotetsu wasn’t going to complain about the new costumes when they provided such a nice view of slender thighs and silky skin.

19\. [Soul]

Truth be told, he missed Yoshino's singing; the way his heart and soul shined through each song was far better than Kei's lovesick tone.

20\. [Picture]

Yoshino’s face became bright red and he had to hastily lock his phone screen before Akira could see the dirty selfie Sotetsu just sent.

21\. [Fool]

Inviting Yoshino to play billiards was a huge mistake; he swore the singer was bending over like that on purpose every time just to make him lose.

22\. [Mad]

Whatever Haseyama said that night during the Borderline must’ve really struck a nerve because Sotetsu had never seen Yoshino so angry before.

23\. [Child]

Immature as it was, the singer found Sotetsu's habit of smoking to avoid people rather cute.

24\. [Now]

If Sotetsu's teenage self could feel what the 26 year old felt waking up each morning next to Yoshino, he'd call himself stupid for ever saying love was a pipe dream.

25\. [Shadow]

On the hottest day of summer, Yoshino was glad to be small because it meant Sotetsu would block the sun for him.

26\. [Goodbye]

If being forced from Starless meant losing Sotetsu, he would do everything he could to cross the Borderline.

27\. [Hide]

It wasn’t a birthday without a surprise, so he made sure to stash the bottle of wine in their apartment where he knew Yoshino wouldn’t see.

28\. [Fortune]

That grin on Sotetsu's face when he saw 'Bad luck all day' on the Rokuyou had Yoshino sighing in advance because he just knew the performer would use this as an excuse for mischief.

29\. [Safe]

The doors were locked and everyone else had gone home—at least, that's what Yoshino was told before being pushed against the walls and absolutely ravaged.

30\. [Ghost]

When he heard Sinju say Starless was haunted, Sotetsu couldn't hold back his laugh; if only the boy knew what those creaks and moans really were.

31\. [Book]

He wasn't sure if he found it cute or absolutely hilarious that Yoshino's secret stash was in fact, not porn, but shoujo manga.

32\. [Eye]

There was the suspicious feeling that someone was watching him every time Yoshino leaned over the billiards table for a shot.

33\. [Never]

Hearing those three words almost brought him to tears; for the longest time Yoshino didn't think he deserved to be loved.

34\. [Sing]

Waking up to birdsong wasn’t bad, but Yoshino’s melodious voice while cooking breakfast was far better.

35\. [Sudden]

"You could stay with me if you'd like," Yoshino offered before he could really even think about it; all his brain registered was that Sotetsu needed a new place to live.

36\. [Stop]

They could be a little late for work; it was better to finish than deal with the frustration throughout their shift anyway.

37\. [Time]

It didn't take long after they started living together to know all of each other's little habits, like Yoshino being a total blanket hog.

38\. [Wash]

The first kiss he got—so innocently on the cheek—had Sotetsu thinking he was back in primary school and vowing to never wash his face again.

39\. [Torn]

How were they going to explain to Unei and Kei why there was a huge tear in his new costume’s shorts?

40\. [History]

Whatever happened in the past could stay there because they'd make new, better memories together.

41\. [Power]

Even if he wasn't one for violence, he had to admit seeing his groper get tossed across the bar by Sotetsu was impressive.

42\. [Bother]

A large and heavy body draped across his lap could only mean Sotetsu was bored and craved attention.

43\. [God ]

Yoshino had to have been kicked from heaven because no pure servant of God would be such an immense source of carnal pleasure.

44\. [Wall]

The singer thought kabedon only existed in shoujo manga until he found himself trapped between Sotetsu's arms and the changing room door.

45\. [Naked]

No point in buying skimpy lingerie if Sotetsu was just going to rip it off him later.

46\. [Drive]

They were both young and healthy, so it wasn't a stretch to go at it until sunrise.

47\. [Harm]

He pressed his lips against pale skin and bruised wrists, making a note to use silk next time instead of handcuffs.

48\. [Precious]

The way Sotetsu would dote on his green iguana so much didn't seem all that strange since Yoshino used to do the same with his hamsters.

49\. [Hunger]

Sex was never that high on his priority list—in fact, he rarely felt the desire for it at all—until he got a taste of Yoshino, then Sotetsu couldn't have enough.

50\. [Believe]

Because of Starless they were able to meet each other, and that was enough to convince Yoshino he'd made the right choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know very much about either characters, it was a little hard to write this. But it did get easier when I let my shipper's imagination fly free.  
> This was written using Set Epsilon from the the 1sentence challenge on Livejournal, linked below.  
> https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html


End file.
